A new beginning
by Writer's-block-Damn
Summary: Dipper has started his new life in Gravity Falls. He is ready for adventure, but is he ready for the one of a lifetime? Bill Cipher has come back and it is not the most promising. Dipper has himself caught in a dark situation filled with twists and turns. Can Bill Cipher help him, or drag him deeper?
1. Let's Begin

Dipper adjusted his glasses as he wrote in his journal. That's right. His very own journal. He was finishing up a few leftover things Ford left behind or could never solve. But there was one thing that may never be solved. A triangular statue in the woods. A large eye and an outstretched hand that seemed to scare but invite you. Trying to make a deal with you… Or at least thats what Dipper thought. He stared at the drawing he had made in his blue journal. The statue had very few cracks, but most of all… It looks like Bill. Bill Fucking Cipher. The one who caused so much pain and destruction to the minds of the people in Gravity Falls. Now grant it, Most everyone ignored it ever happened because of what it did. Dipper thought over everything. No one died. Well, his Grunkle Stan's mind was nearly toasted. Well was but became better. Dipper sat and stared at the journal in front of him. The light that once leaked in through the window, no longer did. The only light left for him to work under was the lamp on his desk. Pencils were scattered and left strange shadows on the wall.  
Dipper yawned. He scratched his head and got up. He had other plans. He scratched his barely hairy chin and grabbed his sweatshirt. He grabbed his usual hat and left. Walking out of the mystery shack was difficult since there were kids there now thanks to Soos. Dip walked out the back door so he would be a bit quieter. He walked slower than normal. Thoughts whirling around his head. Fresh ideas and old thoughts. His brain didn't have too much time to organize them last night. Or the night before that. Or the one before that. Im just gonna cut to the chase here and say he doesn't get much sleep anymore. Dipper is officially running off coffee and adrenaline now-a-days.  
A few steps further and something brought his face to meet the ground. He barely had time to see what it was before a laugh rang out through the woods. It was high-pitched and kinda scratchy. He jumped and scooted closer to the bushes behind him. The laugh sounded entrained.  
"Oh, you like my pain." The air around him turned warm and gave a happy vibe. Dipper almost thought that this could be a dream. Yet, everything felt real. All color was still filled in around him. He walked a bit further till he was at a cross road. He could go left, right, or straight. As usual, he tried to go right. Something was pulling him towards the left. It was like something was tugging at his mind. He turned and looked down the path. It looked overgrown. He ha traveled down this path months ago.  
"Alright then, as you insist." Although Dipper's commentary was unneeded, it was much rather appreciated. He turned around completely and started his way down the path. The only thing to light his way being the moonlight. As he walked the air felt warm, but almost bitter. Like a nervous vibe. He walked on trying to ignore the nervousness of the air.  
"Jeez I must be tired." Dipper mumbled to himself. And finally he reached it. It looked well, even after months. "Oh, hello Bill. Nice seeing you here." Dipper laced the comment with sarcasm as he looked at the statue. The air gave off a hurt vibe. Dipper looked at the statue with hurt eyes. They hid a slight bit of pity.  
"Bill Fucking Cipher. Its been a pleasure." Dipper was planning on taking the statue and destroying to see what would happen. But he felt like being mean and playing.  
"Hasn't it just been fun. Y'know, screwing with peoples lives, destroying minds, should I go on?" Dipper felt a slight bit hurt by how sad the air felt. "Oh making deals was fun wasn't it." Dipper walked closer to the stone. "How about a handshake? For old times sake?" Dipper walked even closer. He grabbed the demons hand and pretend to shake.  
"Its been a real pleasure." The laugh then rang out again. It caught Dipper by surprise and he jumped. He fell. But he didn't go to far. His hand was still over Bill's.  
"Okay, Im going to regret this aren't I?" Dipper looked on as the clouds above swirled and the wind picked up. Leaves started flutter around violently. Dipper closed his eyes until it all stopped and there was nothing left but a really bright light and a warm feeling on his hand. He didn't want to open his eyes but to check if he was safe, he had to. Slowly he opened his eyes to see an unconscious figure. They had brilliantly bright blonde hair, their skin was a caramel color almost. What frightened Dipper about this person, was all the tattoos related to Bill Cipher.  
"Oh shit. What have I gotten myself into. This is what I get for being cocky, isn't it?" Dipper saw the figure wasn't moving at all. He flipped them. He saw their face was turning blue.  
"Breathe in." They did as Dipper said. They sat up quickly. Huffing and puffing, like they haven't done this before. Or it has at least been a long time.  
"I'm assuming like this." Their words came out less hesitantly than anything. Dipper looked at this guy like he was an idiot. Or at least he thinks it's a guy.  
"B-Bill?" Dipper managed to choke out. The person turned. They stared at Dipper. A smile spread across their face as they sat their. Dipper looked freaked out but the other did not care. They bound towards Dipper before another thought went between the two.  
"PINE TREE! I'M HOME!" Dipper looked at this guy with curiosity strewn across his face. He felt the guy hug with pure intentions. Like, the guy was actually thanking him.  
"Uh, your name wouldn't happen to be Bill would it?" Dipper asked. This was the weirdest thing he has ever encountered. And may very well always be the weirdest. The man looked at him.  
"Why yes it is! And you, my lucky friend, have just been witnessed to a human soul being purified. I mean well it doesn't have good results on the woodland around it. Things will be weirder than normal weird around here but, I do not think that is the point. The point is, Dipper Pines, I am home!" Dipper looked at the guy strangely. Was this guy insane? Did he really have good intentions. The smile on his face seemed like that of a small boy getting ice cream or something.  
"Um what do you mean "purified?" Dipper asked Bill. Bill looked over. He smiled.  
"Glad you asked. Well, it means my demonic essence has been ripped away and now I am sort of normal human." He stopped for a second. "Now before you ask, 'What do you mean 'sort of'? Well, I only have one eye. It was due to the type of demon I was." He showed Dipper by flipping his hair up. Where a second eye would be was just skin that seemed burned. It was like it was melted together.  
"D-does that hurt?" Dipper asked. Bill looked over and realization flooded over his face. He started blushing madly.  
"N-n… No but could I borrow your sweatshirt?" Dipper cocked his head to the side and then he realized.  
"Oh. Yeah, uh here. I should have given this to you a while ago." Bill took it slowly. He wasn't completely used to human muscles just yet. Bill put it on. It was big on him.  
"Uh, I always thought I would be taller." Dipper looked over and the sweatshirt went past his private parts. Dipper actually thought his shortness was cute. Wait cute? Yes in Dipper Pines sleep deprived mind, he thought the former Demons new form was cute.  
"-Hello, Mr. Pines! Earth to Dipper!" Dipper came out of his little sleepy land. He looked at Bill and yawned. "Jeez, have you been getting any sleep?" Dipper shook his head.  
"I'm too busy for sleep." Bill shook his head. He smiled and reached a hand out for Dipper.  
"Well Mr. Sleepy Pants, lets get you home." Bill stared into the distance. He looked around and he suddenly became frightened of his surroundings. He clung to Dipper's hand. "H-how about y-you lead the w-way." Dipper looked at Bill. Dipper then let suspicion cross his face.  
"How do I know this isn't one of your tricks?" Bill looked at Dipper. Pure fright was written all across his being. He was truly scared.  
"I don't know. I really do not know. B-but what I do know, i-is that.. I can trust you." Dipper was taken aback. He was still suspicious but was happy. Could he trust his new friend?  
"Okay. But if anything goes wrong, I will not hesitate to bring you back in these woods." Bill nodded quickly and let his eyes dart around as they passed more and more things. Each movement that was unrecognized by Bill, it would make him jump. Dipper just wished he had a camera.  
They both got back to the shack in one piece. It was just as Mabel was getting there from her second job. She saw Dipper walking with a half naked guy and just started busting up laughing. Bill hid behind Dipper as they walked.  
"Hey Mabel, could you go easy on him. Rough night." Mabel still giggled and then she got a good look at the guys face.  
"Whats your boyfriends name?" Dipper looked annoyed. He didn't let it get to him.  
"One, he is not my boyfriend. Two, his name is Bill. And three, once again, he had a rough night." Mabel finished laughing and understood the second time. She wiped her eyes and held out he hand.  
"The names Mabel." Bill looked in front of Dipper and took the hand. He was about to say how it was nice to see her again, but Dipper tightened his grip on Bill's hand for a second.  
"N-nice to meet you." Mabel laughed once more and headed in.  
"You and your boyfriend better not stay up too late. We have work tomorrow." Dipper face palmed.  
"Hey Mabes, could I actually take off tomorrow?" Mabel turned and gave him the death glare. She took light, but thundering steps towards him.  
"If you take off, I better not see you in the woods. It will not turn out like when I told you not to raise the dead." Bill snickered and Mabel lightened up. "Im gonna like you aren't I Bill?" He hid but Mabel laughed. She made her way back to the door and Dipper followed right after. He climbed the stairs and Bill followed. Dipper led him into his room.  
"Okay, just pick something. I don't care what it is." Bill didn't let go of Dipper's hand. Dipper turned and looked at Bill.  
"Uh, just what exactly am i doing?" Dipper face palmed.  
"My fault, sorry. Okay, you are getting some clothes. Mabel buys me all these different outfits but I always end up wearing one." Dipper pointed to his closet. He then turned and sat down by his desk. Bill was left to find clothes. He opened the closet door and he looked at all the shirts. Most of them were either too bright or super dark. So Bill went with the best option. He picked out a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans. They seemed like they wouldn't fit Dipper anymore. Suddenly a thud. Bill turned and Dipper had fallen asleep at his desk. He then heard steps coming up by the stairs. Mabel bounded in the room.  
"Again?!" Mabel went over and saw the bruise that started to form on Dipper's forehead. Bill quietly walked over.  
"D-do you need help?" Mabel looked over and smiled.  
"That would be great." She told him to lift his legs while she got the arms. They lifted him and put him in his bed. Mabel sighed and walked over to Dipper's closet.  
"Here you are, underwear for you as well. Get dressed I would like to talk to you downstairs if that is fine." It seemed to be more of an order rather than a request.  
"Alright." Mabel smiled and went down-stairs once again. Bill slid the clothes on and went downstairs. Mabel was in the kitchen getting tea for both of them.  
"Okay, Bill. Here you are. Looking nice by the way, although you could wear pjs." Bill shrugged. Mabel gestured for him to sit. He pulled out a chair as Mabel sat as well. She sipped from her cup as she slid over Bill's cup.  
"Okay, so I need you to tell me everything, Cipher." Bill choked on the tea and started coughing it up. He wiped his mouth with his handed finished coughing.  
"So, you already know?" Mabel laughed.  
"Don't you dare play games with my brother. I know you mean no harm but from what I can tell, this can only go down hill." Bill frowned and Looked towards the ground. "Oh do not be sad Bill. I know that what is going to happen will last. But, they are only predictions." Bill looked up a bit.  
"Um, I'm sorry. For everything. But I can tell you now, I have no more powers and one eye." Mabel reached over and Bill flinched. She flipped up his hair and saw where his other eye would be.  
"Looks kinda blue, and burned, maybe melted. Doesn't it hurt?" Bill shook his head.  
"Ill save you the sob story but I now have a human soul. It took a few years but anything that used to be demon with me is gone. My soul is purified." Mabel looked pleased that he just went and told her what she needed to know. Bill looked up and sighed.  
Mabel smiled. "Well, welcome." Bill looked at her and put on the best smile he could. Mabel got up and took both of their cups to the sink. She started to wash them as Bill sat in thought.  
"Hey, if you're gonna be staying, could you at least make sure my brother gets a decent amount of sleep. And tomorrow just let him sleep in. He really needs it." Bill nodded. Mabel brought over a cookie. "Why don't you take this and go to bed. We can play catch-up another time." Bill nodded and got up. He walked and forgot which way to go.  
"Uh, could I just get some help here?" Mabel looked up and giggled.  
"Okay all-knowing being of pure energy." Bill let out a small laugh as Mabel led the way. "Alright I suppose you could stay in Dip's room. He does conveniently have a second mattress under his bed. Last time he set his mattress on fire. so we just got two, the second is a spare." Mabel went to a closet an got blankets. She handed them to Bill and went into Dipper's room. She pulled out the mattress. Bill put a pillow down and the blanket. They said their goodnights and went their separate ways.  
Bill stared at the ceiling. He slowly dozed off. He had nightmare filled dreams. A cold sweat covered his body. A shrill laugh filled his ears. Everything black and white. Bill was shaking. In, and out of his dreams. Dipper woke up. He saw this. Dipper did something he may or may not regret. He took Bill's hand and held on. He gave it a reassuring squeeze. Bill slowly stopped.  
Bill awoke to see an asleep Dipper holding onto his hand. Bill didn't let go. He stayed the way he was. This time falling asleep with determination.  
In the morning Bill had woken from a sort of dreamless sleep. Something kept everything out but Dipper didn't look quite well-rested. Bill let go of his hand and Dipper pulled it back and turned over. He looked better after just a bit.


	2. To the library!

Bill watched over Dipper as he rested peacefully. Yes this would be kind of stalking, but due to some of the circumstances it seemed fine to Bill.

The sun had risen and made its way nearly to the middle of the sky. Bill thought it would be nice to see what Dipper has been doing. He got up and start looking around. Books were scattered in three of the available corners. There were new and different experiments all around. But what caught his attention, was Dipper's Journal.

Bill looked it over. It seemed fine until he started to read more an more through it. Bill saw that Dipper had become obsessed with the strange happenings of Gravity Falls. What had happened to the innocent little explorer that he knew? Was it him? The demon that absorbed his soul? Or was it truly him?

Dipper rolled over and Bill dropped the journal. This made Dipper shoot up like a rocket.

"What-What's happening?" Bill turned and sighed. He plopped himself down on his own bed. Dipper looked kind of annoyed. "Are you going to tell me?" Bill laughed.

"I was looking around, sorry." By the end of the sentence he sounded dreary. Almost as if all emotion was sucked out of him. Dipper found his own curiosity in this.

"Uh, hey, if you need me for anything I could help." Dipper wanted to help him. Dipper may not have been good at deciphering things with the mind as well as Mabel could, but he could at least make an effort to help. Bill looked up. He put on a smile that anyone could tell was fake.

"I'm fine. Its nothing, just have to adjust is all." Dipper nodded. He wanted to believe him, but it seemed deeper than that. Could it really just be adjusting? He hoped so.

Bill got back up and walked to the door. Dipper got up right after. "Uh hey, we have to be quiet when we go down for food, I-I mean if you want something to eat now, or…" Dipper trailed off into a mumbling mess as Bill turned and waited for him to become quiet patiently.

"Mabel made me breakfast. And she helped me make something for you. Its kinda as a way of saying thanks." Dipper smiled. He may not completely like this Bill, but he sure was nice.

~In another realm~

"-And Cipher?" A lighter entity spoke. Their voice resounded around the void. Or at least it almost was like a void. It was deprived of anything like the realm the humans resided in.

"He has found himself a mortal companion from his previous escapades as a demon." A darker entity spoke. It seemed much heavier than the previous, but less likely to resound. The lighter one let out a slight laugh.

"Listen, do you hear that?" Something dark was approaching, it let out a sound of a strong mist approaching. A dark mass swirled around and spun. It took its own small spot in the spacious void. It swirled and wrestled with itself.

"What do you suggest we do?" Both entities looked on at the swirling mass. The entity with a deep light voice laughed.

"What if, we-"

"What if we not. Your ideas are always a waste of time and energy." The one with a deeper voice sighed.

"I try my best. But at the very least hear me out." The other listened intently with hope for a good idea. "Alright, so you know how that demonic energy is very difficult to obtain or even keep? Well we could use it for ourselves. Bill Cipher, the strongest demon, reduced to a human and left behind his power." The other thought. A sly happiness was felt around them.

"Well, best thing I have heard from you." The two entities made more plans and fixed the flaws. This was gonna take a while but to them? Worth it.

~Back to Dip and Bill~

Dipper silently ate as Bill sat reading book after book. He adapted quickly to nearly everything human. Well, at least in the Mystery Shack. He watched Dipper eat every now and then. Mabel did have to teach Bill how to drink normally.

"So, how long are you gonna stare?" Bill turned red. He instantly looked back to the book he was reading.

"I-I'm sorry, I was trying to study how humans eat to make sure Mabel was correct. And in conclusion she is." Dipper let out a laugh. Bill's face turned even worse red than it was.

The rest of breakfast in silence, which just Bill even more on edge. He wondered how humans were able to do this. How did they forget so easily? How was everything so simple for them?

Dipper got up and put his bowl in the sink to soak. He walked over and looked over Bill's shoulder. "So what book is this?" Bill jumped. He turned and looked at how close Dipper was.

"Ah, i-it's umm, all of Shakespeare's sonnets. Mabel had it and lent it to me. She said it was good." Dipper smiled and nodded.

"She really had Shakespeare? Would have never guessed." Dipper walked over to a chair next to Bill and stood there. "So are you going to read all day or are we gonna go out somewhere?" Bill looked up at Dipper.

"Um, I don't know. I mean Its your choice." Bill seemed like he was itching to tell Dipper something. But this went unsaid, but not unnoticed. Dipper thought over the choices they had.

"Well, I was thinking an adventure, but mabel said no. We could take a walk since you still need time to adjust. We could go to the library or just whatever." Bill flinched a bit.

"Well we could go to the library. That includes walking and a good amount of research I could get done." Dipper nodded and held up his pointer finger and ran up the stairs. Bill looked puzzled.

"Dipper where are you going?" He didn't hear anything. Bill got up and started to follow. He made it to the stairs just as Dipper had made his way down. They collided. Bill fell back and Dipper fell forward. Books and papers fluttered around both of them.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry." Dipper got up and held out a hand for Bill. Bill rubbed his head and reached for Dipper's hand.

"Y'know I said I would trust you, but I'm starting to question that." Bill said. This made Dipper take a step back and collect his books silently. Bill felt sorrow go right to his heart. "I'm sorry, I went too far there." Dipper collect all the things he needed and got up.

"No, it's fine, I need a swift kick in the ass sometimes. I swear I have become so lazy. Mabel works two jobs and here I am barely working at the Mystery Shack and going out to adventure all the time. Ive just already went through college and everything." Dipper looked to the ground and took a deep breath in. He motioned Bill to follow. It would take a while to get to the library.

"So, Dipper, what do you mean you've already been through college. I mean, aren't you like 20?" Dipper nodded, he smirked.

"See, I think I inherited the brain smarts, while Mabel got the people smarts. Im not good at socializing, but I am good with math. Mabel isn't the best with her mathematics, but she can talk someone into buying twenty puffy stickers for $15." Dipper looked over at Bill to see if he understood for the most part. Bill nodded.

"I still feel bad though. Even though I finished a while ago, Mabel still has all these things to do while everything for me has been paid for." Bill nodded once again. He was learning how alike but different these two were. Mabel and Dipper Pines. Shooting star and Pine tree. He hasn't even called them their nicknames, has he changed that much?

"So, Bill, I don't mean to pry, but… What was it like staying 'frozen' like that for about seven years?" Bill looked over and thoughts crossed his mind.

"I can tell you, it kept me in one spot." Dipper let out a slight chuckle. Bill smiled but his face was overtaken by a frown. "It was actually awful." Dipper looked over. Sadness was strewn across his face and it stung to see someone like that. "I was trapped with the others yelling at me. Even as pain had taken its toll. All the demonic essence I had was ripped out through this eye. I would have had two but it was taken because for me to become human it was at a cost. I basically made a deal with myself. It was awkward. Cracks in the statue were made, but there was one final thing needed…"

"What was it?" Dipper asked with full curiosity. Bill smiled weakly.

"A friend. But since you thought ill of me I kinda took a bit longer. But I mean, its all whatever now." Bill let a smile take over as the sun light touched his face. He seemed to enjoy a human life. Dipper looked up to the sky. It seemed blue.

Everything turned black for just a second. "AH!" Dipper shouted a bit. He rubbed his eyes. "What the hell just happened?" Dipper open his eyes. Everything seemed normal. Dipper walked forward trying to figure out what it could have been. Bill on the other hand looked extremely worried.

"Are you okay?" Dipper nodded. They were just two blocks away from the library and Dipper didn't know what the hell just happened, but he sure as hell is going to find out.


	3. A darkness approaches

Bill and Dipper sat peacefully in the library. Bill had a pile of books right in front of him of course and Dipper had just two books. They were both on "mythical" creatures found around Gravity Falls. Bill was reading all different types of books. Between Fiction and non-fiction, there was a huge pile on the table thanks to him. Every now and then he would run around and bring a book back and more likely than not put it in the wrong place.

"Hey, Dipper? Why do are most of these books look to be in the wrong place?" Dipper looked up and saw the mess Bill was causing.

"Uh, Bill. You do realize that the library is organized to a specific order... Right?" Bill tilted his head and realization hit like a truck.

"Oh. Um..." Bill grabbed books and put them back down on the table. He stacked all the books he had taken from earlier and tried to figure out where they went. Dipper, instead of helping him had decided to watch him struggle for a while. Bill eventually had found where they belong by the stickers on the spine of the books.

"So how long are we going to stay here exactly?" Bill asked Dipper. The brown haired boy looked up. He looked super tired already. "Um, I am uh tired already so I think we should head back to your place." Bill tried to be persistent. Dipper already looked super tired and Bill was going to try to help Mabel.

"I suppose we could go to the Mystery Shack if you need to." Bill sighed. His plan was going for him so far. Bill helped Dipper pick up his papers. "Oh, I have to check out these books before we leave." Bill nodded. Dipper picked up the books and brought them to the front desk. Bill was jumping from toe to toe. He was waiting anxiously to get out of the library. Dipper took notice to this and they got out of the library.

"I don't think you're that tired if you can jump around like that." Bill looked up. He was caught. Bill smiled and kept walking forward. Dipper smiled and shook his head. They walked on as the sun started to set. Dark clouds started forming all around the town.

"Dipper, doesn't it feel like we're being watched?" Dipper looked around as Bill got closer to Dipper. The clouds became darker and darker. Yet, nothing happened. The ominous sky stayed right where it was. It scared the people of Gravity Falls. Well… everyone in the town except Dipper.

Bill and Dipper ended up walking home safely enough. A car almost hit Dipper. Bill held on to Dipper's hand from that point on. Bill had become some-what become a guardian for the young adult. Mabel, of course, had scolded Dipper and helped Melody make dinner. Everyone ate and chatted and Soos' family was introduced to Bill. No last name was mentioned though. Eventually everyone started to go back to their bedrooms and Soos went to reorganize the shop in case of new or old customers the next day. Mabel went to get some rest and Melody went to take care of her kids.

"Hey, Dipper? Do you think you could get to bed early tonight?" Bill asked as they both walked upstairs. Dipper scratched his head thinking. He looked over at Bill. He gave him a look that told him 'he had work to do'.

"Bill, I'm not sure. I have more work to do. I just want to get this journal finished before this summer ends." Bill looked at him sadly. He trudged up the steps slower than before. Dipper took notice to this and sighed. "Okay, I suppose I could but I need to get more done soon." Bill gave a weak but true smile.

They both made it to Dipper's room and unlocked the door and walked in. Dipper grabbed some pj's and told Bill he was going to take a shower.

"Hey, I'm gonna go take a shower. You can just chill here or somewhere around the house." Bill nodded as Dipper left the room. Bill took off his shoes and looked around the room. The usual 'nerd' stuff laid around. Bill let out a huge yawn and thought he should get some sleep soon. He looked around a bit more first before. He found something entertaining.

"Oh my gosh, It's his journal." Bill picked it up and sat on Dipper's bed. He started from the very beginning and started reading through it. He didn't have much light considering the only light was from the lamp on Dipper's desk. Bill eventually fell asleep with the journal on his face.

Dipper walked in and saw the perfect sight. He laughed and took the towel from around his shoulders and rubbed his hair once more. He did have trouble deciding on whether to sleep in his bed next to Bill or pull out the mattress for himself. Let's all just assume he hit the 'fuck it' button and jumped into bed right next to him. Dipper picked up his journal off Bill's face and threw it on the floor. Dipper turned off his lamp since he was closer to the desk.

"Good night Cipher." Dipper said quietly. In response, all he got was soft snores and slow breaths. Dipper smiled happily and went to sleep. The night went on happily. That is until the sky became darker and the stars were hidden from this peaceful town. While the town slept on Someone else had horrid nightmares. Dipper Pines was lying in bed shaking and dripping in sweat. This eventually woke Bill up.

"Dipper, are you okay?" There was no response, only more shaking. Bill had put his arms around Dipper hoping that this would help the poor guy. Eventually Dipper went into a dreamless sleep and Bill was able to fall asleep himself. Before Bill went to sleep, he kept a mental note on what to ask Dipper tomorrow. He thought to himself, 'Boy, this poor kid needs help'.

 **Okay guys, I'm sorry this took a while. The next chapter should be coming by the end of this week. I think I'm okay with this new keyboard. This is over a thousand words so enjoy! I love you all!**


End file.
